Stalking
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: Pietro is NOT stalking John. Really. Then why is John standing in his bedroom, asking why Pietro is stalking him. Rated M for sex and language. Pietro has a dirty mouth, but we love him anyway. Slash. John/Pietro Pyro/Quicksilver REVIEW! Please!


Hey. I was watching Dark Horizon and I got an idea for a slash(what else) story. So here it is. Sorry if it sucks. Please review. If no one starts reviewing my stories, I won't write anymore. We don't want that do we. So review!!!

**Stalking**

Pietro was _not _stalking Pyro. Really. He was just... watching him.

'If that's true then why do you keep following him around.' Pietro's mind said.

He glared.

'Shut up! You're supposed to be on my side!' Pietro shouted in his head at himself. Hey, no one ever said he was sane.

"Oi! Quicksilver!" Pyro's Australian, crazed voice shouted. Pietro squeaked and jumped, turning to face Pyro.

'Damn, he's so hot.' He burst out laughing, thinking about Pyro's powers. You know the control of fire. Pietro's mind works in weird ways.

"What's so funny mate?" Pyro's voice broke into Pietro's thoughts.

"Nothing." Pietro said. More like stammered. He always did when Pyro was around.

"Hmmm....." Pyro said looking at Pietro.

"What?" Pietro asked nervously.

'Is something on my face?!' Pietro wondered.

"It seems you are missing something." Pyro said with a weird glint in his eye.

"Wha- oh." Pietro said faintly following Pyro's eyes and seeing that he was indeed missing something.

His Pants!!!

"Yeah 'oh'. So any reason you are not wearing trousers?" Pyro asked. Pietro made a confused face.

"Trousers? What are trousers?" Pyro snorted.

"Stupid Americans." Pietro was hurt.

"Hey! We 'stupid Americans' are very smart!" Pietro said. Then tripped over a shoe that was laying on his bedroom floor.

"Ouch." He mumbled, face first on the floor.

'Well at least it's clean.' Pietro thought, ' Somewhat.'

Pyro was laughing so hard he had to lay on the bed.

"Yeah, you all are geniuses." Pyro manged to gasp out. Pietro glared but a small smile was forming on the corner of his lips.

"So...." Pietro asked as he got up from the floor.

"So what? Pyro asked wiping tears from his eyes, which he got from laughing so hard at Pietro.

"So why did you come to my room?" Pietro asked glaring at Pyro.

"So why are you stalking me?" Pietro, who was walking to his desk tripped from surprise.

"I'm not stalking you!" Pyro smiled like the crazy pyromaniac he is.

"Surrre. Whatever you say mate." Pyro said in a doubting matter.

"I do say." Pietro said. Then was confused.

' Say what? Oh great I just confused myself.' Pietro thought.

"Come here Pietro." Pyro ordered.

Pietro felt a rush of something. Lust, he felt a rush of lust hearing Pyro say his name in his gorgeous accent.

'Oh God. Why, why does it have to be Pyro I have a crush on?'

Pietro walked over to Pyro, who was still laying on his bed, with unusually slow steps.

"Come on Pietro. I know you can go faster than that."

Pietro sped up, using his powers, getting to Pyro in seconds.

"Come closer."

"What is your problem Pyro. Are you taking your med-." Pietro was cut off, for Pyro had just kissed him. Hard.

"Shhh. Call me John, Pyro is not my name. At least not one my lover should call me." Pietro blushed bright red.

Which unfortunately John could see because of his pale skin. He looked like a tomato with white hair, Pietro knew, but he didn't care at that moment.

Mainly because John had just pulled him on the bed and was kissing him again.

"Mmmm. John." Pietro moaned. He could feel John smiling against his lips. John flipped them over so he was on top.

Pietro moaned even louder when their cocks brushed.

"Ohhh." Pietro also knew he sounded like a slut, but he didn't give a damn right then.

John set his hands on Pietro's slim hips. Pietro tangled one hand in John's orange hair, with the other he gripped John's broad shoulder.

John leant his head down and licked and sucked on Pietro's pale skin. Pietro gripped John's shoulder harder.

"Please John!" John pulled away from Pietro's neck and smirked.

"Please what?" John knew exactly what Pietro wanted.

"Please! Please fuck me!" John smirked wider.

"Gladly." He leaned back on his knees and told Pietro to take off his shirt.

Pietro almost poked himself in the eye rushing to get out of his pale blue shirt.

John licked his full lips when he saw Pietro's pale white chest. He was skinny, but had toned muscles.

'A runners body.' John thought.

Pietro suddenly frowned.

"Whats the matter baby?" John asked.

"You still have clothes on." Pietro pouted. John laughed.

He stripped himself of his bright orange shirt. Pietro caught his breath with John's chest was visible.

He was tan, and well defined, but still skinny. Not like Colossus, who was all muscle and bulk.

Pietro threw his white headed head back. John had just leaned down and taken one of his nipples in his mouth.

"Oh God, Johnny!" Pietro moaned/screamed. It was a mix of both.

John's hand was suddenly somewhere south. Pietro moaned harder as John took him in his hands.

John leaned away from Pietro's pale chest and looked at Pietro. He felt his southern regions become even harder as he cupped Pietro's erection.

John laughed. Pietro looked up at him.

"Something funny?" John shook his head.

"Not about you love. I was just going to ask you to take your trousers off, but you aren't wearing any!" John was now shaking with laughter. Pietro was worried about his soon to be lover.

"Uh John?" He gestured to his hard manhood. John looked down at it.

"Don't just look at it!" Pietro said.

"Sorry love" John said. Then he pulled Pietro's blue boxers off and took Pietro in his mouth.

Pietro moaned. The warm mouth felt great around his painfully hard cock.

John's mouth was even hotter then a normal person, thanks to his powers.

"John!" was all Pietro could say.

'John has had to of done this before!' Pietro thought. Then stopped thinking, for he was had such great pleasure he couldn't form another thought.

John pulled away.

"Do you have any lube?" John asked Pietro.

Pietro blushed like a virgin, which he wasn't and nodded , reaching for the bedside table. Opening the drawer, a bottle of lube was exposed. John raised an eyebrow.

Pietro blushed again. John smiled, shaking his orange haired head. He took of his own orange boxers and lubed up his hard cock.

Pietro gulped when he saw how big John was. Sure he wasn't a virgin, but he had never had someone that big in him.

John noticed Pietro's gulp.

"Don't worry love, I'll go slow." Pietro nodded.

"At least at first." John smiled.

Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but instead a cry of pain came out.

John slowly eased himself into Pietro's hot entrance. He waited for Pietro to get used to the feeling of getting entered by such a large cock. It was the hardest John had ever done. But it was worth it.

'Absolutely worth it' John thought looking down at Pietro's slim body wriggling beneath him.

Pietro pushed against John, showing him that he was fine now.

John groaned and started thrusting in and out of Pietro.

Pietro moaned each time and moved with John. Pietro's hand were gripping John's broad, strong shoulders. John's hands gripped Pietro's slim hips, pushing them up and down.

With one final scream from Pietro and a loud groan from John, they came.

"Oh God. That was amazing." Pietro said later, laying on top of John's chest. John smiled down at Pietro.

"It was love." Pietro suddenly thought of something.

"Hey John?"

"Yeah Babe?"

"I'm glad I stalked you." John laughed.

"Me too. Me too Pietro."

So what do ya'll think? Like it? Hate it? This was my second sex scene. Was it good? Horrible? Please Review!!! I thrive of of my wonderful readers(That's you) reviews. So review. I wrote this in about 30 minutes. :)

REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
